Brett Gunkan
Brett Gunkan (originally from Shadow the Hedgehog) is the Commander of the G.U.N., leader of all GUN Troopers, and formerly the greatest hater of benders and metahumans. His best friend is Lyle T. Rourke, and he had a late sister named Maria. History Sometime after Numbuh Zero left for GKND, Brett, Lyle, and Maria (Brett's sister) went to join the KND, and went into training with Revan Bane Sidious. They passed training and became their own sector, Sector BH, for 'Brotherhood'. Thanks to Revan's psychicbending powers, they became a renowned sector. But when Revan's would-be crush was taken by Darian York, Revan began to go insane. He betrayed the KND and had Moonbase attacked by the Imperial Forces of Galaxia. He also used Bang Gas to curse Brett and Lyle with metahuman powers, and he then slayed Maria. When Revan escaped, Brett and Lyle defected from KND, and dedicated their lives to stopping metahumans everywhere. In their adult years, they created the G.U.N.. Firstborn Saga In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, he is the main antagonist of the Freedom Saga, and he was the one who called Boba Fett to come to Earth and hunt down The Quads. Little is it known that Brett himself is a metahuman, but keeps it a secret from most of his troopers. During the Freedom Saga, Brett puts wanted posters everywhere and puts all soldiers on high alert, so if anyone is seen bending or doing something unnatural, they are ordered to be captured. Gunkan kidnapped the Firstborn Mew, with the help of his secret agent, Agent 12-Arrow. He used Mew for an experiment, in which he combined his ancestral powers with Bang Gas extracted from Chad Dickson, creating a potion that can actually revert metahumans back to their normal state, first testing it on Chad. He was then going to test it on some benders, starting with Rainier's own parents, which angered the boy and led him to attack Gunkan. When Mika's team arrived with Star Wolf, Gunkan revealed his mutated form to them and began to battle them with his giant robot, Diablon 2.0. In the end, the heroes defeated the Commander as Boba gave a speech about how they fear the unknown and that they don't have to lock metahumans up because they're different. Gunkan was finally convinced, but his mutated head suddenly took control and tried to put him back to his evil thoughts. However, Morgan grabbed the needle containing the anti-mutant antidote and stuck it in the mutant head, making it shrivel up and die, turning Gunkan back to normal. Later in the story, as the KND were searching for information on 'Numbuh 23 BBY', Matt Garley discovered that Gunkan was once a Kids Next Door operative. Nigel and Rachel decided to visit Gunkan and possibly get information from him. Brett then revealed his secret history with Revan Bane Sidious in the KND. The memories made him upset as Rachel comforted him. Personality Gunkan once had a spiteful personality toward aliens, benders, and metahumans, deeming them inhuman monsters and wanting to slay all of them. However, he was rid of his hate and now accepts all types. Gunkan cares greatly for the safety of the world, but this can make him paranoid at times, as explained above. He cares a lot for his friends and family, and was saddened when Rourke died. Abilities Gunkan seems to be a skilled dual-swords expert, using darksabers as his main weapons. Previously, he was a metahuman that had a strange second head, designed like a mutant tree-stump, growing on him, and this form gave him enhanced strength. However, he was cured from his form, and no longer has metahuman powers. Gunkan also controls a robot called Diablon 2.0. Category:Males Category:Reformed Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Sega Characters Category:Mismatched Eyes Category:Sector Leaders Category:Sector BH Members Category:Former metahumans Category:Firstborn Bosses Category:G.U.N. Members